plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:ShroomstagramUser
Go ahead Avatar Nice avatar. Did you make it yourself? The island is mine! MINE! 13:08, April 12, 2015 (UTC) Late Reply Sorry for the later reply, I just wasn't sure if I should. Anyways I'm a girl. Lily8763cp (talk) 20:19, April 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:PVZO Issue -The Igneous Cabbage likes pizza and milk as well 19:18, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Quick Answer I tried a month or 2 ago for Rollback, the lowest rank and I got mostly opposes. Lily8763cp (talk) 20:07, April 23, 2015 (UTC) ok 744442 (talk) 02:50, April 24, 2015 (UTC) I really like your profile pic. Bubbles! ...but everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked 02:58, April 25, 2015 (UTC) It's only possible in the obb that is not encrypted and idk how. Better ask he knows how to do it.--A Graalian (talk) 04:24, May 3, 2015 (UTC) It all links in If you listen to 1:34 of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnoShGTvuuY it basically covers what will happen to homophobes... -Doctor Log (talk) 19:19, May 15, 2015 (UTC) So...am I fully in charge of Ask the Plants again (because you've been asking questions) or are you still on vaction? Lily8763cp (talk) 14:52, May 21, 2015 (UTC) I wanted to know if it's ok to make a "parody" of your Total Drama Plant series using the zombies, I just wanted your permission first so you didn't feel like I was stealing. Lily8763cp (talk) 10:41, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Make part 2 of Pahkitew, the part 1 is lagging for me, I'll (try) comment more. Lily8763cp (talk) 16:05, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Just to let you know, sign-ups for the total drama zombies is open right here. Lily8763cp (talk) 17:01, May 25, 2015 (UTC) Are you going to request for admin soon?--A Graalian (talk) 03:00, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Iceberg Cabbage Hey Heavenly likes Iceberg Cabbage 744442 (talk) 14:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) RE: YAYZ What will you do for TDP season 7? Will you wait until the actual season is released, or are you just gonna wing it? Flipfan (talk) 12:38, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I SRSLY NEED THIS pls pls pls PLEASE let me be on total drama plants: lights camera action, PLEASE, I was working on the throwkirbot for like a year! btw on the last one i was on u didnt put a link for the next season so dat was the other reason. PS. Not as a plant, as throwkirby.plus it would be awesome if there was an epic boss battle of the throwkirbot. Throwkirby (talk) 00:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Re: Rotobaga's page Tumblr Why did you say most people on Tumblr have single digit IQs? I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 23:25, July 28, 2015 (UTC) I don't use Tumblr, and I really want to know why. I beat the 42+ times! (talk) 00:10, July 29, 2015 (UTC) }}} TheGreenGamer (talk) 19:37, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Just a question male in your userpage. She's actually female. Didn't want to fix it by myself without your permission. ThisUserLikesOreo (talk) 13:12, August 16, 2015 (UTC)}} Just to let you know, I was the one helping to clear the spam threads. I'm always available if you need more help. RetroBowser (talk) 21:10, September 9, 2015 (UTC) RE: Reap incident RE: Your promotion Well, I've been able to get a way with it before, and that method is just easier then copy-pasting. If you want me yuo actually copy-paste though, just tell me. - Yes, they've always counted in the past. - Re: Plans Eh, I wouldn't really say I "am planning" on returning. I've already been here for weeks. But yes, I will stay at this wiki for a while. Sorry for the late reply, 16:28, October 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: power abuse I never banned him. He was being rude and I believe he said that the people on this wikia had dirty minds or something like that. I kicked him and I warned him to stop. FlyHax (talk) 16:59, October 11, 2015 (UTC) RE: Corn Cannon BF10 (talk) 14:31, October 29, 2015 (UTC)}} Thread issues Wordbubble Yo, I noticed your formatting on your wordbubble was broken. I fixed it, but the size defaulted back to the default image size for wordbubbles. Would you like to keep your old size (and if you are, I'll have a modified Wordbubble that can support it within 24 hours), or are you fine with the smaller size that resulted from my revision? 07:28, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :I went ahead and fixed your wordbubble for you. Now you won't have to see those annoying brackets anymore. 06:07, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for the spam I will try harder not toLuffyvt (talk) 20:17, November 18, 2015 (UTC) Yes. :PA Graalian (talk) 02:49, November 25, 2015 (UTC) --~Dekagamer7X9 (talk) 03:23, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Swearing MyNameIsMyName (talk) 03:05, December 3, 2015 (UTC) RE: PvZ2 emotes Ok. I want purple glowy font, and a green chattag - "Laser Power!" Vebros (talk) 20:51, December 8, 2015 (UTC) Chat Mod abuse: Charmande red321 banned me from the lawn for 1,000 years For no reason. Would this prevent me from ever getting promoted? That Really Annoying Guy (talk) 00:57, December 9, 2015 (UTC) Link to newest PvZ 2 china update (cotton snow) free shopping mod : http://www.mediafire.com/download/4cfbwg344vf3f9i/com.popcap.pvz2cthd360_730+%281.6.5%29.apk Vebros (talk) 17:47, December 9, 2015 (UTC) XY xiaoying (talk) 23:48, December 9, 2015 (UTC)For that pink thing, I would say that it is called "Sea Anemone" but not "Sea Sunflower". Chinese call "海葵" "海葵花" sometimes but they mean the same thing. 海葵=Sea Anemone (which is in real world.) ; 海葵花=Sea Sunflower (google's mistake.) He is swearing and insulting other users like me and IYNH on chat. And then when IYNH banned him from chat, he leave rude messages on the Chat Mod's talk page. I think we should block him, or at least, give him a warning. MyNameIsMyName (talk) 01:30, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Oh and I almost forgot. He is Newmegamariosonicdreambros1029. Latest undo "You broke the page". How so? I took a screencap of the revision, and nothing seems wrong on my end. 03:40, December 14, 2015 (UTC) : That's a problem with your browser, not the content itself. The source is still intact, so the page itself isn't broken - rather, it's just that you aren't recieving the content. Try clearing your cache. 03:46, December 14, 2015 (UTC) Can i join the RP jurrasic marsh?ThatPopingCap (talk) 00:31, December 17, 2015 (UTC)ThatPopingCap A message from ThrowKirby can i play as myself now in total drama plants? Throwkirby (talk) 02:38, January 15, 2016 (UTC)